Aimer à en crever
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Flâner sur la toile. Trouver des vidéos qui me parlent. Cliquer de lien en lien. Tomber sur sa chaîne Youtube, attiré par le nom. Puis tomber amoureux malgré tout ce qui nous sépare... /Unknown Movies/Salut les Geeks/très court OS avec un tout petit peu de sentiments amoureux et une fin... Atroce...


Voici un court OS sur le thème de **Unknown Movies** (tout petit mini spoil sur la saison 2) et **Salut les Geeks**.

Attention, il y a des sentiments amoureux d'un des personnages envers l'autre, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

Pas plus de SPOILS, je vous laisse découvrir ;)

PS : j'ai fais une petite vidéo de cette fic (lien sur mon profil ou en fin de fic). Il y a quelques incohérences avec l'histoire dues surtout au fait que j'ai filmé seule dans un délai très court. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte ^^' (En fait, la vidéo m'a inspirée la fic, et inversement. J'espère que vous viendrez la voir :D )

Assez de blabla ! :D

Bonne lectuuuuuure !

* * *

 _Flâner sur la toile. Trouver des vidéos qui me parlent. Cliquer de lien en lien. Tomber sur sa chaîne Youtube, attiré par le nom. Puis tomber amoureux malgré tout ce qui nous sépare..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titre : _Aimer à en crever_**

Sa dernière vidéo sortie, il cliqua sur le lien tant attendu à l'aide du côté droit de sa souris. Il fit glisser le curseur vers le mot recherché. Copier.

Il ferma la fenêtre « Internet Explorer », ce qui le conduisit vers une seconde page, ouverte sur un autre site, précédemment visité.

Il inscrivit le lien html de la vidéo dans la barre de recherches et lança le téléchargement de la vidéo.

 **.**

comme prévu, personne dans l'appartement. Tout était prêt pour son départ.

Il quitta un instant la pièce et revint avec une veste noire en faux cuir. Il tâta sa poche droite pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle contenait s'y trouvait toujours.

Le téléchargement fini, il débrancha son portable de l'ordinateur et le mit dans sa poche gauche, qui contenant déjà des écouteurs et un morceau de papier. Il sortit ce dernier de sa poche et le plaça bien en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger.

 **.**

Une fois dehors, il mit la capuche de son kigurumi noir et blanc afin de cacher son visage et se retourna une dernière fois, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Il ne regrettait rien.

 **.**

 **.**

Le Panda prit le premier bus et s'avachit sur le premier siège libre venu. Il sortit ses écouteurs ainsi que son portable et regarda la vidéo qu'il venait d'y mettre.

Il la regarda un nombre incalculable de fois, pour garder en mémoire les moindres expressions, les moindres mimiques, mais aussi pour trouver des réponses. Trouver la réponse. Le trouver lui.

 **.**

L'ursidé finit par reconnaître l'endroit du dernier tournage. Du moins un peu de paysage. Il changea de bus pour y arriver plus facilement.

Arrivé sur place, il imita les mouvements de l'homme de la vidéo. Il devinait ses pas, ceux qui n'étaient pas filmés, et prédit où il se rendait. Il le connaissait bien à présent. Voir et revoir ses vidéos lui avait permis de comprendre. De tout comprendre. De la comprendre. Si bien qu'un amour était né en lui.

 **.**

Ses pas le conduisirent vers un entrepôt quelconque, visiblement désaffecté. Un choix des plus raffinés, pensa le Panda.

Il s'approcha de la porte en bois et colla son oreille contre la paroi afin de percevoir un signe de vie.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au son de la voix de l'être aimé. Il était là. Seul. Son détraqué d'acolyte n'était pas avec lui. Il venait de finir son travail, constata l'ursidé qui frétillait d'impatience.

Le mot de la fin était prononcé par une voix masculine dans le bâtiment.

 **« C'était Unkonwn Movies... »**

 **.**

Il entra.

 **.**

L'endroit était grand, presque vide, et éclairé dans le coin le plus animé du bâtiment. La personne espérée était de dos et regardait un corps gisant à ses pieds. Un grand-père. Cette fois, ajouta l'homme en kigurumi. Ce dernier ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre, mais devinait une étrange tristesse mélangée à de la colère - et un soupçon de... de quoi d'ailleurs... ? - dans les mains tremblantes de celui-ci.

 **.**

Le Panda s'approcha de la source de lumière sans faire le moindre bruit. La peur lui montait à la gorge et une sueur froide dégoulinait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il s'y attendait. La folie meurtrière de son tendre l'avait toujours fait trembler mais, étrangement, c'était aussi une partie de cet être qu'il admirait.

Il fallait avouer que cette personne était belle lorsque ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il débitait son discourt, ce qui faisait monter l'adrénaline chez le public de l'émission.

L'homme de dos éteignit d'une main lasse sa caméra et éclata d'un rire machiavélique ; mais triste. Le Panda fut étonné d'un tel éclat, mais ne se surprit pas à sourire et à penser que ça lui ressemblait bien.

Il prit une inspiration et dit :

 **\- Bonjour.**

L'homme se retourna et grogna d'un air plus méfiant que réellement menaçant :

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici !? Comment tu m'as trouvé !?**

 **\- Je voulais te voir.**

 **\- Qu'est c'que tu veux !?**

 **\- La mort.**

Le temps se figea un instant. L'homme semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et posa une énième question, avec un sourire moquer :

 **\- Tu veux mourir, tu veux voir quelqu'un mourir, ou tu veux voir la Mort elle-même ?**

 **\- A toi de voir. C'est toi le présentateur de l'émission.**

La « _Mort_ » ne vit pas où voulait en venir le nouvel arrivant et haussa les épaules en se tournant vers sa caméra pour la ranger.

 **\- Je choisis toujours mes cibles. Je bute pas parce qu'on m'le d'mande...**

 **\- Ça, je le sais bien, Panda,** coupa l'ursidé en s'approchant un peu plus.

 **\- Je ne suis pas une panda,** corrigea l'homme, de nouveau de dos. **Une panda, c'est noble et rare. Je ne suis rien de tout ça.**

 **\- tu es rare,** répliqua l'homme en kigurumi à moins d'un mètre de l'autre qui se retourna.

Il se tut un instant et contempla es yeux du beau brun avant de continuer :

 **\- Je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre après ce que je m'apprête à faire. Alors je 'en prie, ne me repousse pas.**

Celui en kigurumi noir et blanc plaqua l'autre au mur avec force et maintint son visage avec sa main gauche sous le menton. Avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de réagir, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de l'être qu'il aimait

 **.**

Le temps se figea une fois de plus. Du moins il l'aurait voulut.

L'animal sortit l'objet que contenait la poche droite de sa veste.

L'autre se débattait. Peu, estima le Panda. Peu pour quelqu'un que l'on embrassait de force. Du moins, il en avait l'impression vu qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait tellement il se sentait bien.

Il mouva les lèvres afin de profiter pleinement des derniers instants de sa vie, et s'accorda même un léger coup de langue ; si léger qu'il ne su s'il avait vraiment existé.

L'ursidé pointa l'objet sur sa propre temps, déplaça un morceau métallique du mécanisme à l'aide de son pouce, jusqu'à entendre un court bruit significatif, et appuya sur la gâchette.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un homme entra dans la maison, suivi par un petit groupe d'homologue plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le canapé, le portable entre les mains, il ne remarqua pas tut de suite le mot laissé sur la table, les premières lettres de chaque phrase écrites au feutre rouge :

 **«**

 **I** ci s'achève l'instant panda.

 **N** uit et jour, je le cherchais,

 **T** oute ma vie, je lui offrirai.

 **H** omme détesté et incompris,

 **E** t pourtant l'attirance s'est agrandie.

 **P** artir était un choix bien difficile,

 **A** imer est la raison de l'exil.

 **N** ul n'échappe à l'égoïsme du cœur,

 **D** ésolé de t'abandonner, chez créateur.

 **A** u revoir, Mathieu. Il est l'heure. **»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reviews ?

* * *

Voici mon seconde OS sur le thème d'Unknown Movies (le premier n'étant pas encore posté, désolée ^^')

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'ai l'impression que ça ne peut pas rester sans suite... On verra si j'ai de l'inspiration xD

A cause du Bac, Nodoka997 n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour me corriger, du coups on s'est arrangé comme on a pu, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes ^^'

A bientôt bande de... **PANDAAA** !

\- Lien de la vidéo (remplacer les mots entre parenthèses) : https(deuxpoints)/www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=gfVlax1XAuk&feature=youtu(point)be


End file.
